The Slytherins Aren't What They Seem
by hikrau
Summary: Hi. Its about people not being what they really are. Please R
1. The Beginning of The End

The Slytherins Aren't What They Seem  
  
Disclaimer- I own only the plot and a few characters I made up. J.K. owns everything else.  
  
A/N- Hi! I hope you enjoy! Anyways everyone is in their second year unless I say so. Please be kind and review!  
  
Chapter 1- The Beginning of the End.  
  
It was a sunny morning as the Hogwarts Express left Platform 9 for Hogwarts. Five Slytherins sat in a compartment talking. There was something special about this group though. They weren't like normal Slytherins, but they pretended to be like the rest. The group started talking quickly. Draco Malfoy was the first to start. "Hey guys! I hope that all of you had a great summer. Anyways let's get to business. i have a question. Why do we always put on this act? All of guys know that we're not like the other Slytherins. I hate how everyone just thinks `They can't be no good because they're in Slytherin'! It's so unfair!"  
  
Chris Wolf spoke to him, " Malfoy calm down before someone outside hears you! And we all know how you feel. Have you forgotten that we all love someone in Gryffindor? And we put on this `act' `cause we were chosen to be in Slytherin for a reason. And if you can shut up long enough I bet one of the girls will have an answer."  
  
Sonya Trez was that girl, "I do have an answer, Wolf. We were put in this house to bring all of the houses back together. The Sorting Hat put 10 people, 5 each, in the two houses with the most tension between the two. The five that were put in Gryffindor, are the five that we are in love with. One, Brigid Frogs is a thrid year, but the rest are second years like us. They have no idea of the mission or that they will grow to love us back."  
  
Carla Windy took over next. "We will start making friends in Gryffindor slowly. But we mustn't let it known that we are in love with people in that house. It would have been easier to make friendsa in the other houses first. But if we did that the whole mission would be messed up. We have to be carefull or people might think we're doing this for another reason."  
  
She was interruppted by Julie Birdz. "Carl I'm sorry to interrpt, but we're gonna arrive at Hogwarts in 10 minutes. And we still have to change."  
  
Meanwhile.........  
  
A certain 3^rd year girl from Gryffindor quietly ran down the hall. She couldn't wait to tell her friends what she had just heard. She thought to herself `Maybe I shouldn't tell them. It might ruin what the Slytherins are gonna do. Besides I just can't help to trust them.'  
  
A/N- Finished. What did you think? Please review and read my other story: Hermione's Story. Thank-You. Later-Sugarhi 


	2. Chapter2-The Potion's Lesson

The Slytherins Aren't What They Seem.  
  
Chapter 2-The Potions Lesson  
  
A/N- Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. Thanks to all who reviewed. I need you to review the first chapter again. I'm sorry I put this one over it then it uploaded and sorry.  
  
The group of Slytherins made their way down to the dungeons for their first lesson of the new year. Of course the lesson had to be with the Gryffindors. When they got down there, they noticed Snape was in an extremely good mood. He had rearranged the room, pained it (baby blue), and put nametags on the desk.  
  
The group of five Slytherins looked at each other, and exchanged confused looks. They were really happy though; Snape had put them by the people they liked. Well except for Wolf, since Brigid was in third year. But all the same, he was sitting by his friends.  
  
Everyone wondered why Snape was in such a good mood. He seemed to reading their minds. "Class, you may be wondering why I am doing this. You see, the fact is that I got married over the summer. And my wife insisted that I do something with the room."  
  
Everyone started whispering. Snape heard most of what was said, and was getting pissed, to say the least. "Well, since you don't seem to believe me, I guess I'll have to introduce her to you. Zella, will you please come out here? I want you to meet my class."  
  
The door to Snape's office and out stepped the prettiest woman they had ever seen. She had dirty blonde hair that looked like it was down to her waist. It was tied up in two braided pigtails. Her eyes were the lightest color of blue imaginable. And her robes were a light purple.  
  
"Hey! Severus, you wanted to see me?" "Yes, my class didn't think you were real." "Oh, okay. I'd love to stay and chat, but I got things to do." After Zella left, the class became somewhat normal. Snape assigned them a pretty easy potion to make.  
  
**********************Meanwhile*****************************  
  
Brigid was in her History of Magic class. She pretended to be taking notes about Binns's lecture. But she was really writing down her thoughts about what she heard the Slytherins saying. Now that she thought of it, all of them couldn't be that bad.  
  
She wondered how her friends were. She knew how much Snape loathed Harry. She hoped everything would be okay. 


	3. Chapter3-In the Dorm

The Slytherins Aren't What They Seem 

Chapter 3- In the dorm

Brigid hurried from her class. She was late for lunch and her friends would start to worry. She still needed to drop her books off, so she ran to the Gryffindor Tower. But when she got to the portrait, the Fat Lady wasn't there. "Fat Lady, where are you?" She heard a muffled call, "Behind the frame."

"What are you doing there?" "Some Slytherins found their way up here and wanted me to let them in. I refused, so they attacked me." "Oh my god! That's horrible. I'd like to stay and talk but I'm really running late. I'm sorry" "Don't worry dear I just need the password." "Himenameisdone" The portrait swung open and Brigid went inside."

Out of the shadows stepped two Slytherins: Crabbe and Golye. "So that's the password. Come on Goyle, its time for sweet revenge." "Yes, master." The two boys changed the symbols on their robes, to look like those of Gryffindor's and ran to the portrait. They said the password and went to Brigid's room.

Down in the Great Hall, her friends were getting worried. "Shouldn't Brigid have been here 10 minutes ago?" "Yea, let's go look for her." One certain Slytherin also noticed she was missing. He also noticed two Slytherins missing. 'Oh shit! This is going to be bad!'

The four Gryffindors stop outside of the portrait of a fat lady. Wolf stayed behind in the shadows and listened intently. Apparently Brigid went in ten minutes ago and a few minutes after she was inside, two Gryffindors who the Fat Lady had never seen before went inside. 'Oh crap! I bet that was Crabbe and   
Goyle!' Five minutes after they two mysterious boys went inside they left again.

Hermione went up to the room she and Brigid shared. There was Brigid, but she was seriously hurt. "Guys, you better come up here now!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Brigid's robes were in shreds. There was blood all over her and the floor around her. She was bruised all over the place and it looked like her leg was broken. 'Harry find Dumbledore, Ron try to find anyone out there, and Ryan help me bring her to the hospitable wing."

Everyone did as they were told. Brigid was Hermione's best friend. With her in trouble they knew better than to step out of line. Harry raced off towards the Great Hall. Knowing Dumbledore he was probably still eating. Ron started looking everywhere for something that could be a clue. And Ryan And Hermione were trying to life Brigid up. She was unconscious, so it was hard to walk.

Right before Harry left the hidden doorway, Wolf left for the Great Hall again. He had to tell his friends what happened. Hermione and Ryan came out a few minutes later. They had started to leave, but the Fat Lady stopped them.

"What happened to Brigid?" Hermione answered, "We don't know. I went to see if she was okay and I found her like this. Sorry, but we really got to go." Ryan and Hermione moved as fast as they could. They were halfway to their destination when Dumbledore, Harry, and Ron caught up to them.

"Oh my god! Brigid's been hit with the Cruciatus curs 5 times," Dumbledore exclaimed. "Holy crap monkeys? Dumbledore you got to get her to the hospitable wind fast. She's my best friend. Help her."

"Don't worry Ms.Granger." Dumbledore conjured up a magical stretcher and they all ran to the hospitable wing.

A/N- the end of chapter 3. You like or no like?


End file.
